


Golden Highlights

by Qem



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Golden Week, Holidays, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto can’t help but smile goofily at his phone. It’s golden week coming up and while he and Haru have both been kept busy since graduating high school, with circumstances having them end up at different universities, but now they’re finally going to be able to spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Highlights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarwara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/gifts).



Makoto can’t help but smile goofily at his phone. It’s golden week coming up and while he and Haru have both been kept busy since graduating high school, with circumstances having them end up at different universities, but now they’re finally going to be able to spend some time together. Makoto’s family’s going overseas, so he won’t be missed and Haru’s even organised to take a short break from coached swimming training to maximise their time together, and will be staying at Makoto’s apartment.

(Haru at first wanted Makoto to come and stay with him, since Haru lived closer to the pool, but eventually gave in, once Makoto pointed out that Haru lived in a dorm and consequently they wouldn’t be able to do anything else; and that they would still be able to go every day to the pool. It took a little bit of coaxing but eventually Haru agreed.)

 

Makoto can’t wait, he’s planned out a couple of things, since it’s been a while, including a movie night on Children’s day with Rei and Nagisa coming up just for the day to visit. It will be nice having the whole team together again, but what’s even better is the opportunity to spend time with Haru every day just like they did growing up.

 

—————April 29th——————

The first thing Haru wants to do, after he arrives, is go shopping. Makoto is at first confused, but when he sees the small pile of mackerel cans pile up in the shopping basket, he quickly understands.

He laughs and “Haru, you know I had fresh mackerel in the fridge right?” Freshly picked from the fish markets that morning even.

Totally worth lining up in the early morning queues, for the bedazzled look Haru gives him.

——————April 30th——————

It’s fun being able to play games together like the old days, sometimes playing a new games, sometimes playing old games, the latest in a series of racing games, Super Smash Bros, and of course the under the sea game where half the fun for Makoto is watching Haru’s face be entranced.

——————May 1st——————  
It’s a day trip this time, off to a beach, early enough to catch the sunrise. There’s something odd about being on a beach on the East Coast of Japan, but very beautiful.

it’s tonnes of fun even if the crowds are too large and there’s too many girls.

——————May 2nd——————

The Meiji shrine is completely packed as Haru warned, but Makoto’s always been curious to see the Spring Festival here and compare it to the ones that are run back home. It’s certainly a lot bigger - Makoto’s so glad he has Haru by his side as the go through.

Even if it is a little embarrassing as they have to result to hand holding to avoid being split up.

——————May 3rd ——————

Makoto receives a pretty interesting call on the third. It turns out that  


  1. Nagisa booked the wrong train and it was only when Rei went through all the receipts that he realised. They’re arriving on the 4th, not the 5th.  

  2. Rin is back in the country again, visiting his own family during golden week, though he flies back on May 6th. His flight back is through Tokyo, and he’s staying with Sousuke for the night of the 5th. 



Just as well it all works out well for the best.

——————May 4th ——————

It is fun having Nagisa and Rei over again, even if Nagisa is as terrible as ever with his teasing. Makoto may not recognise the titles, but he knows better than to accept any film nomination that Nagisa suggests and Rei looks mildly guilty over.

——————May 5th ——————

Having Rin and Sousuke over is pretty fun too, even if Sousuke start off on an obnoxious note, laughing about Haru being too short to reach some of Makoto’s lesser used pots. Fortunately, Haru’s too busy thinking about mackeral to pay attention, and well. He had fun, even if he really, really, wouldn’t have chosen the movies.

It’s just, Rin just happened to stumble across the films that Nagisa had left behind. They’re certainly… interesting films at least. Highly entertaining films, judging by how hard Sousuke and Rin are laughing (though Makoto, detects the shake in Rin’s voice at, at least one point so Makoto feels validated in that it’s not just him being afraid).

Still, he’s glad when they’re gone that Haru’s still there - and Haru’s always been good at chasing away any nightmares, even if he didn’t always do it starting with a kiss, previously.

All in all, this is the best Golden Week he can remember, and the last day is definitely the highlight of the week.


End file.
